Descriptions
by Lee-NC-Kass
Summary: ATTENTION J'ai changé le nom de ma fic. Duo devient Descriptions. J'ai pas trouvé de meilleur titre mais au moins, c'est clair. Ce sont des descriptions (pour la plupart) des G-Boys.
1. Duo

****

Titre : Duo

****

Auteur : Nee Chan 

****

Disclaimer : Duo n'est pas à moi. Quand à cette fic (je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça), l'idée m'est venu en cours de Français, pendant une rédac où on devais décrire une personne.

__

Duo

J'étais dans le parc, à l'angle des rues Guevara et Joshua, comme tous les samedis après-midi. J'observais distraitement les passants lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur un jeune homme, assis sous l'Abribus.

Ce furent ses cheveux qui attirèrent mon attention. C'étaient les plus longs qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Sa magnifique chevelure châtain, qui était tressée, descendait telle une cascade de bronze dans son dos et ne s'arrêtait qu'a la hauteur de ses genoux. Il avait un teint hâlé, sans doute du a de récentes vacances, qui contrastait avec ses grands yeux couleur améthyste dans lesquels j'avais envie de plonger.

Il était tout de noir vêtu. Un pantalon en cuir moulait admirablement ses jambes galbées, tandis que les muscles de son torse ressortaient sous un tee-shirt serré à col en V.

A tout cela s'ajoutait un manteau de cuir. Pas une de ces vestes de motards, non, mais un long manteau qui ne s'arrêtait qu'au niveau de ses mollets.

Il était beau, très beau, et la gentillesse que je pouvais lire sur son visage ne faisait que l'embellir d'avantage.

Il avait aussi une expression un peu espiègle, joyeuse et rieuse, que je ne saurais définir mais qui enlevait à son visage toute sévérité.

Seul ses yeux tranchaient. Ils avaient une apparences mélancoliques comme si, malgré son jeune âge (il devait avoir 20 ans), il avait vu plus de choses que la majorité des gens. De belles choses, mais aussi des horribles...

Je le trouvais charmant, aimable et encore plus gentil, surtout lorsqu'il laissa sa place, sur le banc, à une vielle femme qui marchait avec une canne.

Je le regardait encore, me demandant si j'allais l'aborder, car il faut bien avouer que j'étais tombée sous le charme de ce mystérieux jeune homme, lorsque le bus arriva. Il monta à l'intérieur et parti. Je sus alors que je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Nee Chan : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Si j'osais, je vous demanderais de m'envoyer une rewiew.

Leenah : C fait !

Nee Chan : Bon, voilà alors j'espère en recevoir (au moins une) *chibi eyes*


	2. Heero

****

Titre : Duo

****

Auteur : Nee Chan 

****

Disclaimer : Le titre est Duo mais la fic n'est plus centrée uniquement sur lui. Aucun des G-Boys n'est à moi. Par contre, la narratrice m'appartient !

R² :

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Coucou, merci pour tes encouragements. Dsl pour les fautes. Maintenant, ça va aller car Sora a accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice. Normalement, je devrais faire une description pour les 5 G-Boys, plus quelques petit trucs en plus. Bisous

****

Louise-Chan : C'est bizarre, beaucoup de monde se demande qui sera la narratrice. Dsl, c'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu le découvriras ! Bisous.

****

Onna Heera : Oui, c'est court, mais c paske j'arrive pas à faire de loooongs chapitres. Le chapitre sur la personne qui remarque Duo arrivera un peu plus tard. Bisous

****

Mademoiselle Sora : 

Merci Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ceux qui m'écrive pense que ce sera une fic hétéro. J'ai jamais dit ça ! Oui, en effet, j'ai vu que tu adorait Duo. Moi aussi, mais mon préféré reste mon Hee-Chan ! 

Merci d'avoir accepter d'être ma bêta-lectrice. J'en avais bien besoin ! Gros Bisous !!!!

__

Duo

Pourquoi tant de haine ? Les Hommes se battent et s'entre-tuent. Ils ne comprennent pas. Nous voulons la Paix ! Mais, parmi ces Hommes, il y en a cinq qui se battent pour la liberté ; la leur ; la notre. Vous en avez certainement entendu parler : ce sont les pilotes de Gundam, les Petits Princes, comme ont les appelle. La plupart des gens que je connais les haïssent. Ils sont tous aveuglés. Il ne voient pas que ces adolescent luttent pour empêcher la domination terrestre ?

Vous l'avez sans doute compris, j'habite dans une colonie. Sur L3 précisément.

Et j'étais là, par ce beau matin de Mai, au même endroit que la dernière fois, que la dernière fois, quand j'avais aperçu mon mystérieux inconnu. Je commence déjà à me l'approprié. L'appeler Mon mystérieux inconnu, n'était-ce pas précipité. Alors que, sûrement, je ne le reverrais dans doute jamais. Mais bon, je pouvais toujours espérer.

Pourquoi étais-je revenue là-bas ? Sans doute que, inconsciemment, je souhaitais le revoir. Pas que inconsciemment d'ailleurs !

Mon regard partit à la dérive, effleurant les passants. J'aimais observais les gens, j'aime encore, mais seulement lorsqu'ils sont intéressants. D'ailleurs, je venais de repérer un spécimen mâle particulièrement attractif.

Il était assis dans un bar et buvait, à ce que je voyais, un panaché.

Les cheveux brun, en pétard, il portait un collier à piques. Vous savez, un de ces colliers que portent les gothiques.

Donc, il portait ce collier qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ah ! Ses yeux, comment vous les décrire ? Ils étaient sombres, et dans l'ombre on les aurait crus noirs. Mais en fait, ils étaient bleus cobalt, ou peut-être bleu Prusse, c'était difficile à dire. Le seul mot qui me venait aux lèvres était : "Magnifiques". Ils attiraient le regard comme s'ils avaient été les deux seules choses colorées du monde.

Soudain, sûrement en sentant des yeux posés sur lui, il leva son visage et m'aperçut. Je rougis et détournai la tête. Mais j'avais eu le temps de croiser son regard. Il était froid, glacial même. J'avisai un journal à côté de moi, le pris et fis semblant de le lire, tout en lui jetant des coups d'œils furtifs. Heureusement, il ne faisait plus attention à moi, et observait maintenant la sortie du métro qui se trouvait à environ 200 mètres.

Je continuais de le détailler. Il portait un jean bleu délavé, qui ressemblait à un Levi's, sûrement un 501. Il semblait apprécier cette marque car le tee-shirt de cuir noir sans manches dont il était vêtu me paraissait en être un aussi.

Soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage. Alors qu'auparavant, il semblait sombre et froid, il était maintenant illuminé de joie (NA : je me mets à faire des alexandrins lol).

Stupéfaite par ce changement radical, je tournais la tête et, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je m'aperçus que la cause de son bonheur était un jeune homme aux cheveux nattés. Oui, c'était lui, mon mystérieux inconnu ! Ou plutôt, celui de l'homme qui attendait au bar car, vu la façon dont ils étaient serré l'un contre l'autre et dont ils s'embrassaient, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux-là étaient ensemble.

Ainsi, ils s'aimaient. Je me sentis triste un instant mais ce sentiment fut effacé par le bonheur que je ressentis en voyant les deux garçons enlacés.

Je pense, du fond de mon cœur, qu'une personne, quelque part, m'est destinée. Mais ce n'était pas mon inconnu. Lui avait déjà trouvé sa moitié, la personne pour qui il ferait tout et qui partagerait sa vie.

Ce furent ces émotions qui s'éveillèrent en moi, me laissant vidée comme cette coquille d'escargot abandonnée sur le sol.

Un individu approchant la trentaine, derrière eux, s'approcha et leur dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas car j'étais trop loin. La réflexion ne sembla pas faire plaisir au brun. Il glissa une main à l'intérieur du manteau de son amant et voulut y prendre un objet, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha d'un geste. Il se tourna vers l'importun et, tout en souriant, lui répondit. Puis, toujours avec son sourire qui le faisait ressembler à un ange accroché aux lèvres, il passa la main derrière le cou du brun et l'embrassa farouchement.

L'homme, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, était offusqué. Interrompant le baiser, le natté fixa l'étranger comme s'il le défiait de dire un mot de plus.

Puis, prenant son ami par la main, il l'entraîna à sa suite, tout en allant vers les petites ruelles de la ville...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je m'éloigne de l'idée originale, à savoir ne faire qu'un one-shot !

Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Review !!!

Encore une fois, merci à toi, Sora !!!!!!!


	3. Aurore

****

Titre : Duo

****

Auteur : Nee Chan 

****

Disclaimer : Le titre est Duo mais la fic n'est plus centrée uniquement sur lui. Aucun des G-Boys n'est à moi. Par contre, la narratrice m'appartient ! Et dans ce chapitre, vous en découvrez un peu + sur elle.

R² :

****

Azalea : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Kiss.

****

Yohina : Désolée, mais comme tu as pu le voir, c'est Hee-Chan qu'est avec Duo. Mais bon, toute l'histoire ne tourne pas autour de ces deux là. J'espère que la suite va quand même te plaire. Kiss.

Je tient à dédicacer ce chapitre à Lee et Kass, qui partage leur profil avec moi. Merci de me lire et de me donner vos impressions !

Et pour finir, merci à toi, Sora, de me bétâ-lecter (ou me bétâ-lire, je sais pas comment on dit ^___^).

Voilà, après m'être pris pour une star de renommer internationaleJ , vous pouvez *enfin* lire la suite !

--------

Je marchais. J'avançais mécaniquement dans ce quartier sordide qui était le mien. Comme tous les jours, j'hésitais avant de rentrer chez moi. Ces derniers temps, l'hésitation s'était faite plus grande. Je commençais à douter. Douter de cette vie qui m'emprisonnait, qui avait coupé mes ailes.

Finalement, je franchis le seuil de l'appartement, passai rapidement devant le salon où mon paternel était affalé et me précipitait dans la cuisine.

Je vivais ainsi. Tous les jours, après avoir fini les cours, je revenais chez moi, où rien ne m'attendait excepté l'absence d'une mère et la présence d'un père alcoolique ne faisant rien, sauf s'avachir devant la télévision.

J'avais essayé de me faire discrète mais ce fut peine perdue.

- Aurore, tu es rentrée ? cria une voix rauque depuis le salon.

- Oui, papa, je su...

- Apporte-moi à manger, m'interrompit-il.

Je m'activais, sortant les steaks hachés et coupant des tomates. Je m'en gardais un petit peu et apportait le reste à mon géniteur, accompagné de la bouteille de mauvais vin qu'il ne manquerait pas de me demander.

Je mangeai rapidement le reste de la nourriture que j'avais préparé, puis je sortis dans la rue et rejoignis le boulevard.

Il devait être au alentour de 18H30, et l'avenue grouillait de monde. Je glissais à travers les gens, fendant la foule comme un poisson le fait dans l'eau quand, tout à coup, je fus bousculée.

Un bras se glissa autour de ma taille, me retenant de justesse avant que je n'heurte le sol. L'inconnu me redressa et je me retournais, pour plonger dans deux yeux d'anthracites appartenant à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Je le remerciais rapidement avant de reprendre ma route.

Une fois par semaine, je travaillais comme danseuse dans une boîte appelée "Blue Night". Je n'en avais pas honte et même maintenant, je suis fière de l'avoir fait. Cela me permettait de survivre dans cette jungle qu'est ma vie.

16 ans. 16 ans déjà que je vivais sur cette Terre hostile. Je m'y étais habituée. Non, je ne peux pas dire cela. Jamais les horreurs ne deviennent normales, au point de ne plus y faire attention. Je connaissais à présent la mort et la douleur. Je savais que ces fléaux pouvaient tomber, frappant au hasard n'importe quelle vie. La mienne, la vôtre. Peut-être demain ne serais-je plus ? Aussi, j'essayais de profiter pleinement de tous les instants qui m'étaient offerts.

Chaque livre que je lisais, chaque passant que j'observais, toutes mes actions... Ce que je faisais, je le faisais de tout mon cœur, y jetant mon âme presque désespérément et en y mettant toute la passion qu'elle contenait.

Je vivais, tout simplement, car je ne savais pas de quoi demain serait fait.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Un chapitre de plus. Celui n'était pas sur les perso de Gundam mais ils reviennent dans le prochain chapitre !

Et maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance avec Aurore, vous me laissez une reviews ? please...


End file.
